scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Michael Fassbender
Michael Fassbender (* 2. April 1977) ist ein deutsch-irischer Schauspieler, der oft in Action-Blockbustern und Dramen überzeugen kann. Biografie Als Sohn eines deutschen Vaters und einer irischen Mutter wurde Fassbender am 2. Spril 1977 in Heidelberg geboren und wuchs ab seinem zweiten Lebensjahr in Killarney in Irland auf. 2001 hatte Fassbender seine erste große Rolle in "Band of Brothers". In den nächsten vier Jahren spielte er in den verschiedensten Filmen mit, wie in "300". Große Bekanntheit erlangte er durch den Film "Inglourious Basterds". Daraufhin folgten wichtige Haupt- und Nebenrollen, wie in "Jane Eyre" und "X-Men: Erste Entscheidung". Im Jahr 2011 spielte er in "Steve McQueens Shame" mit, was ihm zahlreiche Auszeichnungen bescherte. 2012 spielte er unter der Regie von Ridley Scott in Prometheus - Dunkle Zeichen den Androiden David. Eine Nominierung für den Oscar als "Bester Schauspieler in einer Nebenrolle" erhielt Fassbender für seine Rolle im Film "12 Years a Slave". Danach folgte eine erneute Zusammenarbeit mit Ridley Scott im Thriller "The Counselor". 2014 spielte er in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit wieder die Rolle des Mutanten Magneto. 2015 soll Michael Fassbender die Hauptrolle in der Verfilmung von "Assassin's Creed" als Desmond Miles/Altaïr übernehmen. Im gleichen Jahr wird er Steve Jobs in der gleichnamigen Filmbiografie spielen. Filmografie * 2001: Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder (Band Of Brothers) * 2003: Carla * 2004: Maria Stuart – Blut, Terror und Verrat (Gunpowder, Treason & Plot) * 2004: Sherlock Holmes – Der Seidenstrumpfmörder (Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking) * 2004–2005: Hex (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Der Wachsblumenstrauß (After the Funeral) * 2006: 300 (Film) * 2007: Angel – Ein Leben wie im Traum (Angel) * 2008: Eden Lake * 2008: Hunger (2008) * 2008: Die Mätresse des Teufels (The Devils Whore, Miniserie) * 2009: Inglourious Basterds * 2009: Fish Tank * 2010: Blood Creek * 2010: Centurion (Film) * 2010: Jonah Hex (Film) * 2011: X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (X-Men: First Class) * 2011: Jane Eyre (2011) * 2011: Eine dunkle Begierde (A Dangerous Method) * 2011: Shame (Film) * 2011: Haywire (Film) * 2012: Prometheus – Dunkle Zeichen (Prometheus) * 2013: 12 Years a Slave * 2013: The Counselor * 2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit (X-Men: Days of Future Past) * 2014: Frank * 2015: Slow West * 2015: Macbeth Auszeichnungen * 2008: Darstellerpreis des Montréal Festival of New Cinema für Hunger * 2008: Silver Hugo des Chicago International Film Festival für Hunger (Bester Darsteller) * 2008: Darstellerpreis des Stockholm International Film Festival für Hunger * 2008: British Independent Film Award für Hunger (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2008: Nominierung für den Europäischen Filmpreis für Hunger (Bester Darsteller) * 2009: London Critics Circle Film Awards für Hunger (Bester britischer Darsteller) * 2009: Irish Film and Television Award für Hunger (Bester Hauptdarsteller – Film, Bester Nachwuchsdarsteller) * 2009: Goldtafel des Chicago International Film Festival für Fish Tank (Bester Nebendarsteller) * 2010: Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award als Ensemblemitglied des Films Inglourious Basterds * 2010: Screen Actors Guild Award als Ensemblemitglied des Films Inglourious Basterds * 2010: London Critics Circle Film Award für Fish Tank (Bester Nebendarsteller) * 2011: Coppa Volpi der Internationalen Filmfestspiele von Venedig für Shame * 2011: British Independent Film Award für Shame (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2011: Spotlight Award des National Board of Review für Eine dunkle Begierde, Jane Eyre, Shame und X-Men: Erste Entscheidung * 2011: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award für Eine dunkle Begierde, Jane Eyre, Shame und X-Men: Erste Entscheidung (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2011: Florida Film Critics Circle Award für Shame (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2012: Online Film Critics Society Award für Shame (Bester Hauptdarsteller) * 2012: Vancouver Film Critics Circle Award für Shame (Bester Hauptdarsteller) Trivia * Da seine Muttersprache Englisch ist, wird er in deutschsprachigen Filmen meist von Norman Matt synchronisiert. Er ist jedoch auch eigentlich in der Lage, Deutsch zu sprechen, was er in seltenen Fällen auch in Filmen tut. Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:1977 Geboren